Mushroom Revolution
is a tower defense game with a mushroom theme. It is a game in which you place gomphus, towers consisting of different mushrooms, around the field. These attack the enemies that soon come. __TOC__ Gameplay Mushroom Revolution is a Tower Defense game in which you plant mushrooms called gomphuses as towers and assign them gems for additional effects. These towers automatically attack the enemies as they approach. Gems and elements There are 5 elements or gem types, each with their own weakness. Enemies also have assigned elements. They will receive more damage from the opposite element and less damage from their own element. The multipliers are stated in a towers description. A level 1 ghomphus has 1 gem slot, a level 2 has 2 and a level 3 or higher ghompus have 3 gem slots. You can put gems into these slots which will change a ghomphus element. There are 2 types of ghompuses. The pure one: this one is obtained from giving 2 or 3 gems of same element to a ghomphus. These deal more damage to the opposite element, reduce the penalty for same element monster and can be upgraded up to lvl 6. The unpure ghomphus can only be upgraded to lvl 5, but they gain other useful bonuses. Fire: red ruby Water: blue pearl Thunder: white diamond Wind: yellow topaz Earth: green emarald Combination List *Double Damage – % chance to inflict double damage. *Triple Damage – % chance to inflict triple damage. *Slow – Reduce % of an enemy speed for 4 seconds. *Splash Slow – Reduce % of multiple enemy speed for 3 seconds. *Splash – Splash attack. *Big Splash – Huge range splash. *Confuse – Enemy moves opposite direction. *Teleport – Send an enemy back to entrance of the map. *Life Plus – Gain 1 life after killing. *Life Steal – % chance per shot to gain 1 life. *Wealth – Gain 30% more cash earned after killing. *Money Steal – % chance per shot to steal 5% enemy cash. *Poison – Poison enemy for 5 seconds. *Splash Poison – Splash poison, damage inflicted for 5 seconds. *Stun – % chance to stun enemy for 3 seconds. *Instant Death Killer – % chances of instant death. *Germinate – Fire additional bullet every 4 seconds. *Plant Bomb – Place a bomb into monster if its life/HP below 50%. *Machine gun – Attack rapidly but low damage and range. *Sniper – Huge damage and range, but low speed. List of Accessories *Lightning Emblem: 10% to deal Max damage *Star Badge: 20% Level Up Discount *Angel Wing: +10% to Range *Burning Heart: +10% Attack Speed *Taurus: +10 to max damage *Four-Leaf Clover: +2% to probability-based effects *Angel Doll: Double Score Gained Every Enemy Defeated *Teardrop: Nullify Element Weakness *Golden Bell: Adds 2 seconds to event duration *Butcher Knife: 1% Chance to Deal 5x damage Skills Each medal you obtain gives you skill points that you can spend upgrading your skills. The bronze medal gives 2 points, the silver medal gives 4 points and the gold gives 6 points. Points on individual levels are not cumulative. The skills are: *add random starter gem: gives a ramdom gem to start, initial cost: 2 skill points *add random starter accessory: gives a ramdom accessory to start, initial cost: 2 skills points *increase wave length: adds 5 seconds to each wave, if you coinsider it, it means 5 extra gold per wave *earn cash over time: gives a slight income increase *increase max lives: +25 each level *increase attack power: the most expensive upgrade, but by far the most powerful Tips Here are some tips that you might find them useful while playing Mushroom Revolution. #Build mushroom towers at strategic locations to encounter monster twice. #Clear trees to obtain strategic location for your mushroom tower. #Clump your towers so all can help each other. Example: Splash Slow with Wealth. #Build variety of delay towers: confuse and slow to delay monster so other towers can hit more! #Build ‘Wealth Tower’ to earn more cash to fund your mushroom tower construction cost. #Once you have a solid defense at Level 70, you could build Money Steal to generate additional income! #If limited strategic spots, build Level 6 Pure Tower instead of having two Level 5 Non-Pure Towers. #Place more focus on damage first such as mass building Wealth to generate more damage per monster. #Once you feel the monster HP is a too much to handle, build non-pure towers for their special effect to reduce the burden. For example: teleport, instant death and plant bomb. This increases the damage per monster if there were less to focus on. #After establishing killer towers, construct Money Steal to fund the upgrade cost for other towers. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fortunacus/mushroom-revolution |descrip = Score 500 kills across all games }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fortunacus/mushroom-revolution |descrip = Utilize a vast array of tricks in a single game }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fortunacus/mushroom-revolution |descrip = Unlock 20 total skill points }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fortunacus/mushroom-revolution |descrip = Earn 10 gold medals }} Walkthroughs Category:Games Category:Games with badges